


All I want for Christmas...

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Playlist, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, Christmas market date, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hand Job, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Presents, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, St. Nicholas Day, Sweet, The last cookie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, but what else is new, escape room, own prompts, schooltime, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: One Shot Collection for some Christmas Prompts.*First Day: Mistletoe-Plan gone wrong ... Or? (Lazar/Pallas + Damen/Laurent)Second Day: Early Christmas Present (Nikandros/Auguste + Nicaise)Third Day: Christmas time at School (Damen/Laurent + Pallas/Lazar as side-pair)Fourth Day: The last cookie (Damen/Laurent)Fifth Day: St. Nicholas at elementary school (Auguste & Nicaise + Damen/Laurent + Nikandros/Auguste)Sixth Day: Christmas Market Date (Damen/Nikandros)Seventh Day: Snowy Day (Aimeric/Jord) NSFWEighth Day: Chirstmas Company Excursion (Laurent & Jord & Orlant & Lazar)Ninth Day: Christmas Eve (Lazar/Pallas)Tenth Day: Ice Skating "Date" (Nikandros & Damen)Eleventh Day: Christmas Decoration (Pallas/Lazar)Twelfth Day: What Christmas means to me (Damen/Laurent)
Relationships: Aimeric/Jord (Captive Prince), Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen & Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	1. Mistletoes

„Lazar, when Laurent finds out about this, he’ll definitely not be as grateful to you as you’re hoping“, Jord sighed heavily and then grumbled further: “I think he’ll kill you for it and then he is killing me because he knows I’m standing here and watching you instead of stopping you.”

“Jord shut up for a moment and just trust me, it’s gonna work, it’s almost idiot-proof”, Lazar agrued against him and jumped down from the chair, lifted it up and ran past Jord to bring the chair back. Jord took a last look back at the mistletoe that hung over the storeroom in Laurent’s apartment; he took a strong sip of his mulled wine and then ran after Lazar to the kitchen.

“And what exactly does your big plan look like?” he wanted to know, if he was already unintentionally involved in it then at least with a overview of the great plan. As far as Lazar’s plans were great.

“Quite simply. I send Laurent to fetch alcohol sometime in the evening, then when Laurent is gone, I go to Damen and tell him the same thing”, Lazar began.

“Aha? And that’s gonna work out, cause?”

“Shut up and let me finish! When Laurent went out of the door to his storeroom, he will run into Damen. So they run against each other and after the mistletoe hangs at a perfect height for Damen to notice it; he has to take action on it and make a move to finally kiss Laurent!” Lazar proudly presented his wishful thinking to Jord.

Jord breathed out audibly and massaged his nose bridge: “You know we’re talking about Laurent here and that Damen would never take a step if he isn’t sure enough that Lauren wants to do this? That’s practically why they haven’t kissed yet.”

“I know. But its Christmas time and even our frozen bitch will make an exception for this. It’s cute and romantic.”

For Jord’s taste Lazar sounded a little too hopeful on this point and he decided that it would be wiser not to argue against it and let him be in his small romantic fantasy world about their best friend and his huge crush on Damen. Obviously he has one but he said he want to take his time with him. Damen has quite an image on himself and Laurent wants to proof that Damen is not just someone who only looks for hook ups and then move on with his life.

“What is there to make an exception?”

“For nothing”, Lazar said quickly and looked over at Laurent with a smirk on his lips. Laurent just looked at him skeptically and then he asked: “Why are you both already here?”

“To surprise you?” Lazar said grinning and spread his arms.

Jord let his forehead sink into his palm and he took a deep sip of the mulled wine in his hand.

“I hope you left something of that”, Laurent asked dryly and Jord just nodded: “Don’t worry, that’s just my first cup.”

“Good”, Laurent said and then added: “So, when you’re already there, help me preparing the food before the other come in.”

*

Sometime during the evening Lazar and Jord sat on the sofa in the living room, on the table their two cups of mulled wine and in the hand Rummy cards.

“When do you plan to go through with your plan?” Jord asked and put a card down to his street and one on the pile between Lazar and him.

“When the round is over here, I won’t lose again”, Lazar said in a concentrated manner, starting to lay out one card row, even if it wasn’t enough to finish.

“I see.” Jord nodded briefly and drew a card, put one out and Lazar went on.

“You two play alone? Isn’t that a bit boring?”

Lazar’s and Jord’s heads shot up and both looked up at Pallas, who sat down on the table in front of them with a warm smile on his lips.

Jord saw out of the corner of his eye how Lazar’s eyes began to glitter and his smirk became wider.

“You’re welcome to join in if you want, we’ve just started and there are still too many cards on the hand anyway”, Jord suggested after realizing that Lazar wasn’t going to say anything.

“Let me guess, Lazar has mixed again and that not very well?” Pallas asked. Jord just nodded and gave him some cards.

“Hey, I’m good at mixing! Still better than Laurent”, Lazar defended himself; he had probably woken up from his rapturous trance through the accusation.

“I can hear you!” Laurent yelled from the kitchen.

Pallas laughed quietly and hid his grin behind his card fan, and then he began to sort his cards so that he would get a better overview.

“I don’t think the cards are those bad. I don’t know what you have”, Pallas said and Lazar stuck out his pierced tongue to Jord, who just twisted his eyes.

*

“Hey Lazar, would you please be so kind and get some more red wine from my storeroom?” Laurent asked as he came into the living room and leaned over the back of his sofa. Lazar first looked up irritated and then nodded slowly. He didn’t like Laurent’s wolfish smile very much right now, so he didn’t speak against it in wise foresight. Well, that wouldn’t work out for his master plan. He put the cards aside, in the meantime they had started the fourth round and Lazar was still well on the way to losing, while Pallas won two rounds in a row and Jord still had to deal with the Jokers on his hand, but he won one time.

Lazar got up and went into the storeroom; he turned on the lights and looked around. He knew Laurent’s storeroom and actually he knew where what was but somehow he just didn’t find the wine.

“Did he cleaned up here and sorted everything new in?” Lazar asked himself quietly and then started looking again through every cupboard. He kneeled down and looked in the lowest compartments of the cupboard where the alcohol was usually stored, except this time. Not a single drop of alcohol was there.  
“Weird”, he mumbled and then sat back on his heels. He looked up through the other compartments and… still nothing.

He stood up carefully, his knees starting to crack and he remembered again that he wasn’t supposed to kneel, at least not for so long.

Lazar looked around one last time and then decided to go to Laurent and ask him where the red wine should be, he just couldn’t find it.

Point for him that Laurent knew nothing of the mistletoe, otherwise it would be an extremely awkward situation and his plan would fail.

He knocked off the dust of his jeans and pushed the sleeves of his black hoody back before opening the door and running into someone.

_Please don’t let it be Damen. Or Jord. That would be worse._ Lazar begged in his thoughts.

Carefully he looked up and… His heart stopped for a little moment only to beat even faster.

In front of him stood Pallas, who had turned red and smiled shyly at him.

He collected himself again and grinned at Pallas, with his typical grin.

That wasn’t actually that worse anymore.

“Did you put the mistletoe there?” Pallas asked and pointed to the mistletoe above them.

“Theoretically yes. Practical… Maybe?” Lazar said with a wolfish grin on his face.

Pallas grinned, his cheeks were flushed but his eyes sparkled. Lazar could melt at this sight.

“Well then”, was all Pallas said. He leaned down to Lazar and closed the last few inches between them.

Lazar’s eyes widened in surprise but before Pallas could back off again, Lazar grabbed the collar of his white button down shirt and held him there as he eagerly returned the kiss. He could feel how Pallas’ Lips turned into a small smile and also Lazar had to grin into the kiss.

He didn’t think about their first kiss being like this in this situation but that was more than fine with Lazar. It was perfect.

Pallas released the kiss and looked Lazar into his green eyes.

“Hm, I think I got an idea”, Lazar said.

“Oh Oh?”

“Don’t worry. Come with me, I know where Laurent’s guest room is”, he said in a low rough voice.

Pallas’ gaze was enlightened by the comment and Lazar grabbed his wrist, they both sneak away into the guest room.

  
It was clear that they would be heard sooner or later but for now they can pretend as if they were sneaky in this case.

*

“Don’t you want to see what they took so long?” Damen asked as he went to Laurent in the kitchen, his arms crossed behind his back.

The blonde just shook his head: “I don’t think that they’re in the storeroom anymore.” He winked at Damen, who was silent for a moment, thought about the sentence as he realized what Laurent was hinted to.

Laurent just grinned at him and led the glass of red wine to his lips.

“How did you know…?” Damen asked.

“Let’s put it this way… Lazar’s plan was actually different, but because I’m a good friend and get everything around me, I changed the plan a bit for his benefit”, Laurent explained just shrugging his shoulders.

Damen grinned: “You can be really sweet and romantic.”

“Shut Up”, Laurent hissed and put the glass away, he looked back at Damen: “Come here and kiss me already. I know you’ve been pushing this far too long and planned that with Lazar.”

Damen just grinned: “Yes, we planned that. More in a joking way I thought but…”

“We’re talking about Lazar; he took everything a bit to serious.”

“That’s true.”

Laurent reached for Damen’s arm but he lifted it above them both, holding mistletoe in his hand. Laurent looked up and laughed, twisting his eyes and blushed as he looked back at Damen, who leaned into him with a wink and kissed him gently on his lips. Laurent could’ve melted into the soft kiss as he returned it.

“Was that Lazar’s Plan B?” Laurent asked curiously against Damen’s lips.

“No I thought about it because I knew that Lazar’s plan wouldn’t work out without you noticing it and changing the plan”, Damen replied and kissed Laurent again, who wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

“You’re an idiot”, he whispered.

“I know, but you like me for that.”

“I do so. A lot.”


	2. Early Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicaise is impatience and wants to give Auguste and Nikandros his christmas present early enough to make sure, they can enjoy it right on the christmas eve in its full glory.
> 
> *
> 
> Nikandros/Auguste with Nicaise as Auguste's child and Nik as his "step-dad" because I love them. <3

„Dad, I have something for you and Nik“, Nicaise announced and stood in front of Auguste, arms crossed behind his back and looking at him from deep blue round eyes.

Auguste smiled gently: “Really? But it’s not even Christmas yet?”

“I know”, Nicaise said flatly and shrugging his shoulder. “But I need to give it to you now. Would you please go and get Nik?”

“Sure thing.” Auguste smiled and got up, he ruffled Nicaise through his wild reddish-brown curls before he set off to fetch his husband from the attic.

“Hey Nik”, he called up, in the hope he didn’t need to go upstairs but sadly there was no answer so he needed to go.

Auguste sighed and climbed up the steps. He leaned on the wooden floor and then pulled himself up before knocking off his hands and just swirling up more dust.

They really needed a clean up here, he noted, at least someday they should really do it.

“Nik? Honey? You’re still there?” he asked into the attic and then he could hear the loud rumble of cartons falling down to the floor and an “Oh Shit” under a frustrated breath. Auguste raised his eyebrows and went to the source of the sound.

Nikandros stand in a corner, right before him a pile of fallen cartons.

“What the hell are you doing up here?” Auguste asked confused and wrapped his arms around his own upper body, it was pretty cool here and his thin sweater didn’t help that much to keep him warm.

“I was just about to pull out the last chain of lights, which of course was in the last corner behind all this stuff here”, Nikandros explained, holding up one end of the chain while the other was caught in and around the cartons.

“I see.” Auguste smiled softly. “We should clean up here in spring, don’t you think?”

“Yes we really should”, Nikandros sighed.

“Anyway – Nicaise wants to give us both something for early-christmas.”  
“What? So early? Why?”

“Obviously. I don’t know what it could be but he seemed impatience to me, so we shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer”, he explained to Nikandors, who nodded slowly. “Well, then let’s go and check it out, shall we?”

Nikandros let the chain of lights be chain of lights and pushed himself past Auguste, but not without pressing a little kiss on his lips and took his hand. Together they went back to Nicaise in the living room, who sat on the floor. He put the present on the table and looked at it as if it had offended him personally.

“There you are, finally”, Nicaise said impatiently when they came in.

“Don’t be so impatient Neeks”, Auguste laughed and let himself fall onto the sofa, pulling Nikandros with him.

“Well Kid, what have you got there that can’t wait until a few days?” Nikandros asked then smiling.

Nicaise just pushed the gift to the both of them. “Open up and find it out.” He smiled innocently.

Auguste raised an eyebrow and then leaned forward; he took the gift on his lap and opened it slowly.

Inside the package, were two other packages; one for Auguste and one for Nikandros.

Auguste gave the one with Nikandros’ name to him. They both glanced at each other with a curious gaze.

Nicaise waited, clicking his tongue one time and Auguste began to unwrap his gift. Nikandros did the same.

Auguste pulled it out and opened it. It was a knitted, red white green Christmas sweater with Rudolf on the front. Auguste had to smile, that will be the ugliest thing he will own in his wardrobe that was sure.

He showed it to Nicaise and laughed. “Thank Neeks.”

Nikandros had to laugh at the sight of his own sweater, it was also knitted in the same colors as Augustes and in the front there was the face of Santa pictured with a puffy white woolen beard and a knobbly nose as well as plush on the Christmas hat.

“This is pretty adorable Kid, really”, Nikandros said still laughing, looking to Auguste’s sweater: “To be honest, darling, this one fits pretty well for you.”

“What do you mean by that?” Auguste said slightly offended.

“Just that you’re a small snap nose sometime”, Nikandros said chuckling.

Nicaise laughed at this: “He is right with that.”

Auguste’s jaw dropped.

“But don’t worry”, Nicaise started and stood up: “Wait here a moment.” He ran out of the living room.

Auguste shook his head silently laughing and glanced over to Nikandros: “Santa fits you pretty well too.” He winked at Nikandros.

“When I let my beard grow out than maybe yes”, he laughed as an answer to this.

Nicaise joined them after a while, he had pull a sweater over his own clothes and showed it to Auguste and Nikandros. “Look, so we have ugly matching Christmas sweater when we are going to Damen’s and Laurent’s place on Christmas.” He grinned proudly and pointed to his own knitted sweater with an Christmas elf on the front which has colorful fluffy balls on the bright green suit.

“You are so sweet Neeks, really”, Auguste said softly and smiled lovingly.

“That’s just a really adorable gift from you, thank you Kid”, Nikandros said smiling.

“I know. I had a brilliant idea with that, right?” Nicaise said laughing and then: “Give them to me, so I can put them in the laundry basket, so you can wash it tomorrow Dad.”

“Alright, that’s my other present I guess? Washing the new stuff”, the blond said mockingly.

“Of course. The fun part actually.” Nicaise said shrugging his shoulders and fetched the sweaters as he turned on his heel and went upstairs.

“I really love that small boy”, Nikandros said with a small sigh in his voice. “He is so adorable.”

“He really is sometimes and hey, looks like he is approving you to be his Dad too”, Auguste said smiling and leaned over to Nikandros and kissed him on the lips. Nikandros smiled and kissed him back. “I think the sweater will look pretty good on you my little red nose reindeer”, Nikandros whispered amused against his lips.

“Screw you Nik! Don’t ruin this moment”, Auguste sighed.

“What moment?” Nicaise asked, as he came back and hopping onto the sofa next to Auguste. “You can continue being disgusting but now I wanna watch a movie.”

Nikandros and Auguste looked at each other and laughed.

“Okay fine Neeks, than go ahead. What do you want to watch?”

“Hm what about Gremlins?”

“I’m fine with that”, Nikandros said, wrapping an arm around Auguste’s shoulder and pulling him against him.

“Good. Can I get a Mogwei for Christmas?” Nicaise asked innocently while searching the movie in their download files on prime.

“Maybe”, said Auguste smiling and stroking through Nicaise’s hair.

“Only if you’re behaving well, yeah?” Nikandros said winking at him and Nicaise laughed: “I’m always behaving well!”


	3. Christmas time at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year of school and also the last winter-/christmastime at school. Lazar wants to play match-maker between Damen and Laurent but Damen made already a move to hit on Laurent - And surprisinlgy succeed with that.
> 
> *
> 
> Damen/Laurent

„It’s hard to believe this is our last Christmas time together at this school“, Lazar sighed heavily and leaned back as he put a rummy card on the pile.

“True. Kind of sad but we can still meet up like this when we’re out of school next year”, said Pallas, thinking about how he could best use the card he had drawn, but then decided to put it on the pile.

Laurent frowned and chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip, drew a card and threw it back onto the pile. “I’m going to take a small break. Would anyone like some tea or coffee?”

“Oh coffee sounds good”, Lazar said with a wide smile on his lips. Pallas nodded: “I would take a coffee too.”

“Damen?” Laurent tapped him on the shoulder: “I know you can’t listen and play rummy at the same time but just one word?”

“Huh? Oh… Coffee please”, said Damen with a soft smile and Laurent nodded, then got up and went over to the little coffee/tea station that they had built up over the years in the classroom.

Well, Laurent had actually taken a kettle with him so that he could drink tea in winter and the whole thing had become independent and became a real station with various teas, instant coffee, sugar cubes, milk and napkins. Sometimes one of their classmates brought cookies to the table.

“When are you planning on asking him out? You’re pushing that how long now?” Lazar asked quietly hissing and looked over his cards at Damen.

Damen blushed a little at this.

“Just don’t listen to Lazar, if you haven’t found a moment yet, that’s all right”, Pallas said with a soft smile.

“Honey, you’re clearly too patient with Damen. Remember when in seventh grade he suddenly started raving about him like there was no tomorrow? Or when we were at our class trip in the eighth class?” Lazar enumerated his boyfriend, who just twisted his eyes and said: “I see your point but they are friends for what long now? So I can understand when it’s a huge step for Damen.”

“I’m still here”, Damen said frowning slightly and looking at them. Lazar and Pallas acted like an old married couple towards him – But he found it cute.

“I already made a step, just waiting for a reaction”, Damen said winking.

“Oh? And you’re not telling us that?”

“He told me”, said Nikandros, who returned from the schoolyard to the classroom and took off his jacket, then took a chair and sat down in their own little corner table in the back of the classroom, where they always play rummy and doing their group work together.

“Yes I only told Nik about this for emotional support on this”, Damen admitted grinning.

Lazar raised an eyebrow. “Nothing against you Nik but that’s not the best choice for emotional support.”

Nikandros snorted offended. “But you, huh?”

Pallas twisted his eyes and sighed. “Please, don’t start a fight.”

“We don’t!” Lazar and Nikandros said together.

Damen just laughed at this.

“I thought you’d continue playing?” Laurent asked as he came back with the coffee cups and his tea cup.

“Ah no, we were a little distracted”, Lazar said with a smirk on his face and Pallas slapped him slightly against the shoulder.

“Okay? Then go on, I’d like to get through this round before the end of the break”, Laurent said and sat down.

“Can I join in?” Nikandros asked.

“Sure.” Laurent counted the cards and gave them over to Nikandros. “Damen it was your turn, right?”

“Yes.” Damen looked at his card and continue the round.

*

After the school Damen walked with Lazar outside. Nikandros left them a bit earlier, he had to pick up his little sister from the kindergarten and Pallas was in the after-school activities.

“So… You told us you made a move? What did you do?” Lazar asked and grinned at him.

Damen was about to answer him but he was interrupted when Laurent appeared behind Damen and tugged on his bag to slow him down. Damen turned around and looked at him; Laurent has his phone in his hand and one ear-plug in. “Damen, I need you to tell me if I’m getting this right.”

“Hm? What is it?” Damen asked, his lips turned to a smile. Lazar watched curious between them in silence.

“The playlist you sent me”, Laurent started: “You said it was a Christmas playlist I really should listen to.” He held up his phone and scrolled down the playlist: “I didn’t know you could add songs so often to just one playlist?!” He sounded a bit surprised but also amused about this.

Damen’s smile grew wider.

“Are you trying to tell me something with that?” Laurent asked, with a shy smile on his lips.

“Maybe I am?”Damen just shrugged his shoulders and Laurent twisted his eyes and laughed, then bumped his elbow against Damen’s upper arm and said: “Fine. Six pm to the Italian today? But you’ll pick me up, yeah?”

The expression on Damen’s face brightens and he had to suppress a joyful laughter, he nodded and said: “Yes! I’ll be there.”

Laurent shook his head with a joyful smile on his lips, put in the second ear-plug and walked past them.

“Dude… What happened?” Lazar asked and glanced to Damen in surprise who just looked satisfied with himself.

“I sent him a playlist for Christmas”, Damen explained: “With a single song in it. Over and over again.”

Lazar couldn’t resist an amused grin: “You didn’t really play the “All I want for Christmas is you” card? No… Damen you didn’t! That is even more worse than the “Send this to your Crush without content” card!”

“You played that card and it worked, so I thought about to do something different than this”, Damen said casually shrugging.

Lazar rolled his eyes in amusement and laughed. “That’s why Nik sounded so done.”

“Probably, he told me it’s a bad idea and Laurent wouldn’t get it but I proofed him wrong as it seems.”

“You definitely did.” Lazar said laughing. “Seriously, I didn’t know it would work on him but you manage it.”

Damen nodded. “Hell Yes, I did. I’m going on a date with my best friend.”

Lazar smiled proudly. “You did great. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks buddy.”

“Come, so you can go home and get dressed nice for your date”, Lazar said winking at him and head off to the direction he has to go. Damen nodded and followed him until their way parts.

He was going out on a date tonight. He managed it to hit on Laurent with just a simple and somehow stupid idea. But after six years of friendship you know your friends and what they like and can expect from you.


	4. The last cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last cookie and a small challenge who is going to eat it.
> 
> *
> 
> Damen/Laurent

„So, looks like that’s the last cookie, huh?“ Laurent looked at the cookie in the middle of the plate, opposite of him sat Damen with his cup of coffee in his hand, staring at the cookie as well.

“With this our stock comes to an end”, he said dramatically sighing.

“Auguste will bring new cookie in a week, don’t be such dramatic”, Laurent snapped amused.

“One week is a long time honey.” Damen said nodding meaningful.

Laurent rolled his eyes: “Really? How do you know?”

“Because I was separated from you for a whole week not long ago and it felt like an eternity?” Damen responded casually.

“You’re being so dramatic”, Laurent huffed. “And… Who takes the cookie now?”

Silence.

Damen looked up and their eyes met. Laurent bit his lower lip, Damen smiled at this sight.

“I mean, theoretically we can share it?” Damen then suggested.

“The cookie is too small to share.” Laurent argued. “Besides, where would the fun be?”

“Oh? Fine, what do you suggest, you have my full attention.”

Laurent smiled nastily. Damen swallowed. Whatever he was thinking about, it would mean nothing good according to that smile of Laurent.

“What about a round of Mario Kart?”

“Mirror?”

A nod from Laurent. “Lightning Cup. Winner gets the cookie.”

“There’s the rainbow boulevard, right?”

Another nod.

“Good. Challenge accepted.”

*

A little later, Laurent and Damen sat together on the sofa, controller in their hands and the game in full swing.

Laurent was on the best way to lose. Damen was just too good in this game.

“You’re cheating”, Laurent said in concentration, licking his lips as he driving his character thoughtful and tries not to drive into the lava at the volcano rolling.

“Chheating? How am I supposed to cheat in this game? I’m just good”, Damen replied arrogantly, easing his character through the flames to the goal. First place, again.

“Looks bad for you”, he smirked confidently.

Laurent rolled his eyes and then drove to the finish. Fourth place, after all something.

“Last round, maybe a miracle happens”, he said frustrated.

“I don’t think that you can catch up”, Damen said skeptically and looked at the screen. “You are 20 points behind me, there would be a huge miracle needed to happen.”

“Let me and my hope just be, would you?”

Damen smiled at him. “Of course.”

The last race started. The rainbow Boulevard. The nastiest track and the nightmare of any Mario Kart player. But also this round Damen had decided for himself. It was close but he made it to the goal first, thanks to the help of a red turtles armor he could shoot at Laurent just before he could finish in first place.

“I’m demanding for a divorce!” Laurent exclaimed in frustration, lowering the controller.

“We are not even married”, Damen said shocked.

“Then I’ll propose to you just to get a divorce”, Laurent replied theatrically.

“And you calling me dramatic”, Damen said sighing, while Laurent had to grin at this, he gently slapped him against his shoulder and said: “Now go and eat your cookie before I’m going to do it.”

Damen grinned and got up from the sofa. He took the cookie, but instead of eating it directly, he just pushed it between his teeth, then he went back to Laurent and leaned over him from behind. Laurent looked up at him. “You crumb on the sofa, sweetheart.”

Damen just winked at him and Laurent laughed, wrapping his arms around Damen’s neck and pulled him closer, then bit off the cookie. Damen pushed the rest of it into his mouth and then kissed Laurent before sitting down beside him again.

“One more round? Somehow I’m in the mood to keep playing”, Damen said.

“But only if you don’t throw me off shortly before the goal”, Laurent warned.

“I will give my best darling”, smirked Damen and took the controller. “Winner may determine how the evening ends.” He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows meaningful at Laurent, who rolled his eyes and grinned. “I’ll try to win this time even harder.”

Damen’s jaw dropped playfully shocked, then he laughed and chooses the next cup so they could continue playing.

Laurent only won this time because he had distracted Damen in the meantime with soft kisses and touches all over his body and some dirty promises for the bedroom, when they are through playing the game.

Damen – however was so tempted to stop the game right now because of this but Laurent teach him to have patience.

How it ended was better than anything Damen could have imagine.


	5. St. Nicholas at elementary school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auguste was asked to do something for the elementary school of Nicaise.
> 
> *
> 
> Auguste & Nicaise (mention of Laurent/Damen and Nikandros/Auguste)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can manage it to update this in a daily base? I don't think so.  
I'm sorry that you have to wait for that qvq I'm pretty busy with work and private stuff! But I'm going to make it 24 Chapters long!   
Hope you will like the delayed chapter to St. Nicholas. <3

„Hey Nicaise how was your day at school?“ Laurent asked him smiling as he picked up his nephew from elementary school and reached out his hand to him. Nicaise grabbed it and said: “It was okay until the point where Dad suddenly walked through the classroom door.”

Laurent looked confused. “What? Did you do something or why?”

“He had come into the classroom dressed as St. Nicholas”, Nicaise explained with a heavy sigh. “I’ve never been so perplex in my life before!”

Laurent’s a little surprised that was a big statement for an 8-year old child. “Wait a minute. Auguste, my brother and your Dad, came to school, dressed as St. Nicholas?”

“That’s exactly what I’m trying to tell you, you’re usually not so slow in thinking or does Damen rub off on you with that?”

Laurent opened his mouth and closed it directly again, laughing softly and shaking his head. “No don’t worry, that hasn’t happened yet, I was just a little confused but oh God, I’ll never let him forget that.”

“Why?”

“Because he used to always talk about how embarrassing it was when your grandpa dressed himself as St. Nicholas and came to school like this. Your Dad said he would never do that to his children and now look at him”, Laurent explained laughing.

Nicaise shook his head. “He’s really good at holding his word.”

“Always.”

“Laurent, I’m hungry. Do we have any food at home?” Nicaise changed the topic.

“Damen is cooking right now, so yeah.”

“Great, then what are we waiting for? Let’s finally go.”

*

“Nik?”

“Auguste, did something happen?” sounded the worried voice of Nikandros on the other end of the line.

“What? No, nothing happened”, Auguste laughed quietly: “Sweet that you’re worried directly.”

“Well, you don’t usually call outside of your break so?”

“That’s right, but I haven’t been to work half a day today either.”

“Oh? Why that?”

“You know I’m on the parents’ council right?”

“You mentioned that, yes.”

So Auguste began to explain what had happened today.

_“Mr. deVere, I’m sorry if I have to bother you like this, but it’s urgent”, the female voice of a colleague from the parents’ council said on the telephone._

_“Oh, what is it about?” he asked._

_“It’s about the colleague who usually goes with another parent to the classes dressed as St. Nicholas. He is ill, so we need someone who can jump in for him, would you please so kind doing it?” she asked nicely and added: “It would mean anything to the children.”_

_Auguste frowned and massaged the bridge of his nose. He won’t do this but damn his kind heart for the children._

_“Okay. I’ll jump in.”_

_“Really? Oh God, thank you so much!” resounded the loud delighted voice and Auguste held the phone a little away from his ear._

_“No problem”, he then said with a smile._

“That’s really sweet that you did that”, said Nikandros with a huge smile on his face and Auguste could hear it, and then he added: “I can imagine how you struggled with that.”

Auguste sighed. “Yes. I struggled, but the kids were so happy… except for Nicaise maybe. He was red like a tomato.”

Nikandros laughed amused. “I believe that. But you’re lucky that St. Nicholas got sick and not the Krampus, but according to your tone this role would have fitted better.”

“You’re no help! But if I were the Krampus, I would immediately know which naughty children would come into my bag”, Auguste snapped.

“Oh really? That sounds interesting, tell me more”, Nikandros said with a certain undertone in his voice.

“You’re incorrigible”, Auguste complained but couldn’t stop the laugh escaping his throat. “Ah by the way, make sure you get home on time today, okay? Damen and Laurent are cooking for us.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be there St. Nicholas.”

“God, I hate you.”

“No, you love me.”

“Yeah, gonna rethink this.”

Nikandros chuckled. “See you later darling.”

“Yes, see you.”

*  
  


“So my big brother played St. Nicholas in school although he never wanted to do it himself, because the action was so embarrassing of our father? That I’m going to see that day… Unbelievable”, Laurent greeted his brother as he came through the door. Auguste twisted his eyes and wondered if he shouldn’t just leave, for knew exactly that he could listen to it all evening now until Laurent would go home with Damen. But he decided against it when Nicaise came up to him and hugged him to greet him. After all one person who was nice to him.

“It wasn’t that bad to be honest”, Auguste just said as an answer to Laurent.

“Dad, please don’t try to save it”, Niciase stepped in and looked at him.

Auguste gritted his teeth and sighed defeated. “Okay, you have thirty minutes to talk about it, then we’ll drop this topic and never talk about it again, understand?”

Laurent and Nicaise looked at each other grinning and nodded.

Auguste didn’t have any fun for the next thirty minutes. Damen felt sorry for him. Nikandros wasn’t there to help him… Or maybe he would take side with Laurent and Nicaise, so yeah, only Damen felt sorry for him. Auguste appreciated that.

*

Auguste was about to put Nicaise to bed and covered him up. He kissed his forehead and smiled. “Good night Neeks. Sleep well.”

“Good Night Dad”, Nicaise replied smiling and made himself comfortable, then he looked back up to Auguste: “Dad. I didn’t mind that much that you were St. Nicholas today in school. I guess it was pretty cool and that’ll be a memory I’ll remember with pleasure some day.”

Auguste smiled warmly at him. “That’s sweet, thank you. I also think that this will be a good memory of you. I also liked to think back to the day your grandpa did the same thing and I’m still pretty proud talking about that.” He gently stroked his hair.

“Grandpa must be proud of you, he must have seen it from his cloud up there”, Nicaise said grinning.

“Yeah. I think you’re right Neeks. I bet he sits there, laughed heartily and said ‘That is my son doing the same thing with his son, like I did’.”

Nicaise grinned and hugged Auguste. “It’s like a tradition; maybe I’m going to do the same thing too.”

“Maybe, yes.”


	6. Christmas Market Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikandros is working on a Christmas Market over the weekend. Damen comes to pick him up from work.
> 
> *
> 
> Damen/Nikandros

>>I’m now at the station. Nik, where do I have to go?<<

Nikandros looked at his phone and grinned broadly.

>>You go down the stairs, through the tunnel to the left and you’re already at the market place, then you go straight and where the fir tree sings and dances is our stand.<<

>>Alright. I write when I get lost.<<

>>Please, try to arrive safely. I know you can do this.<<

>> We will see ;)<<

Nikandros put his cell phone away and stood up, he stretched out and then wrapped his arms around himself. His body was completely frozen by now.

“Hey Nik, you look like you want some booze too?” Makedon asked him, chef of sales and marketing.

Nikandros nodded with a wide grin. “I’d love to!”

Makedon laughed and poured the booze into three glasses.

“Here my two industrious boys”, he said and handed Nikandros and Pallas a shot glass over, he took the third glass in his hand. “Let the booze warm us from the inside.”

Nikandros and Pallas grinned, toasted with Makedon and drank the glass empty.

This had been going on all day so far.

It was super cold at the stand of the Christmas Market, but they had their booze and hot dogs with them, especially after hardly any customers came by. Which frustrated Radel, the cook who was with them here.

At some point Makedon had even set up the little Christmas tree that danced to “Rocking around the Christmas tree” and shone while he played the song.

This finally led them to make friends with the mulled wine stand opposite them, the sellers of this stand had brought them some cups of mulled wine from time to time, so that they stayed warm, which was really nice of them. In return they got booze and hot dogs from them.

One of the young men had started flirting quite a bit with Pallas at some point, which made Nikandros smile. I’m sure there would be a lot going on after work, Nikandros thought at some point.

“And so you’ve been standing around for eight hours?” asked Damen, who had reached the small stand at some point and grinned at Nikandros.

“Oh yes, and it gets colder by every hour that passed by”, Nikandros replied and went around the stand to greet Damen with a firm hug.

“That’s true, my condolences”, Damen said smiling and pressed Nikandros closer against his warm body.

“Oh you’re so warm”, he said and burying his face against Damen’s shoulder and pressed closer to him.

“Ahw. Don’t worry, later we’re going to cuddle up under the blanket, yes?”

“Sounds great.” Nikandros broke away from him and smiled, than he turned around to Makedon and, who watched them grinning and before he could even say something, Makedon just said: “Go you two. I see you tomorrow Nik.”

“Thank you. See you”, Nikandros said to him and then he said goodbye to Pallas and Radel as well.

Damen hooked his arm under Nikandros’ and pulled him with him.

“So, what exactly did you see of the Christmas Market? Except for your stand and the mulled wine stand opposite”, Damen asked amusedly.

“The stand at the beginning that sells hot caipirinha”, Nikandros replied laughing.

“I feel like you’re not here to work, you’re just here to drink”, Damen said dryly.

“That may be true but how did Makedon say? Alcohol keeps you warm”, Nikandros quoted him as instructing and Damen laughed, gently beating him against his side. “Oh but there’s something true about it. Alcohol keeps you warm, because once you’ve had enough you don’t feel the cold anymore.”

“That’s the point of it, yes.”

Damen shook his head grinning as they walked across the market and looked at the stands, at some point they stopped at one and ordered a mulled wine and a hot chocolate with cherry brandy. They took their cups and stood at a small wooden table near the stand from which they had the drinks.

“What was it about the Christmas tree you mentioned in your message?” Damen asked and looked over at Nikandros, cup in his hands.

“Oh. I have to show you this, we just packed him away again earlier because he had got on Radel’s nerves a bit”, Nikandros laughed and pulled out his cell phone, then opened his gallery and showed him a video of the dancing and singing fir tree.

Damen laughed heartily as he looked at it and his brown eyes sparkled. “I want that too! God, Nik, will you buy me one of these?”

“Dude, so he’ll dance and sing every time I visit you?”

“Maybe? But come on, that’s the perfect mood for Christmas”, Damen explained laughing and then hummed the melody softly.

Nikandros rolled his eyes and grinned soflty. “I never should have shown you that.”

“What? Why? You like it when I’m so enthusiastic about something like that”, Damen purred and leaned over to him.

Nikandros looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Do I? Who says so?”

“Me?”

“Watch out, your ego is showing its best side again.”

“I told him to put on the suit today.” Damen winked.

“You’re awful.”

Damen’s jaw dropped and he put his hand over his heart. “You’re hurting me, you know that?”

“As if, darling.”

“Oh? Darling it is?”

Nikandros didn’t answer to this, he slapped Damen on his shoulder and went back to his mulled wine. “You should also continue drink your chocolate before it gets cold.”

“Aye.” Damen led the rim of his cup to his mouth and drank from the chocolate, then he put his cup back on the table. Nikandros watched him with a grin that goes wider and wider.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

Nikandros chuckled and leaned forward to him and kissed him. “Yes. But not anymore.”

Damen cheeks flushed and sighed quietly. “Jesus, you can’t do such a thing when we’re in public…”

“Then I think we should finish our drinks and head back home?”

“Sounds great.”

But before they continue their drinks, Damen leaned back into Nikandros’ space and kissed him again, longer this time.

Nikandros smiled and kissed him back.

“Thanks for picking me up from work by the way.”

“Every time again.”


	7. Snowy Day (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold outside; Aimeric and Jord spend their day with sleeping on the sofa the whole day as Aimeric has to give in to his needs...
> 
> *
> 
> Jord/Aimeric

It had felt with every passing day that it would become colder, what Aimeric somehow couldn’t take that well. He felt unmotivated and sleepy all day. He would love to spend the whole day in bed or on the sofa with Jord and today was one of those days in which he had slipped back into that mood.

Fortunately for him, Jord seemed to be in the same mood.

So together they had cuddled up on the sofa and made themselves comfortable. Aimeric laid on top of Jord, who put a blanket over him. Aimeric was wearing one of Jord’s old sweaters and slept comfortable on his chest, while Jord had wrapped his arms around the slender body of Aimeric and buried his nose into his soft chestnut brown hair.

In the background the radio was quietly playing various Christmas songs.

Aimeric woke up after some time and looked up at Jord, he smiled tiredly at him before stretching out and placing a soft kiss on his neck. Jord sighed softly and moved under him a bit, before he opened his eyes.

“Mh, you dozed off too. Guess you’re not very fit today either?” Aimeric asked with a grin.

“Not really”, Jord said yawning and rubbed his eyes with his hand. “But you’re too cozy and warm, you can’t be very productive if you have the choice between this and cuddle with you.”

“You’re probably right. I’m not better”, Aimeric replied and moved in such a way that he leaned over Jord to give him a kiss on his lips, which was joyfully reciprocated.

“I could do that all day”, Jord whispered against Aimeric’s lips, who began to smile at the comment. “So do I. And much more.”

Jord backed away a little and looked at Aimeric questioningly, who only chuckled softly.

“You’re cute when you look at me like that.”

He gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose and then lay back on his chest. Jord’s heart was beating against his chest fast, which Aimeric saw as a good sign, because Jord had probably understood what he meant by that. Smiling, Aimeric drew small circles on his upper body, while Jord put his arm tighter around Aimeric’s waist and pressed him against himself.

“I actually thought you were tired?” Jord said amused and Aimeric could hear the smile forming on his lips.

“I am”, Aimeric just said, burying his face in his sweater.

“But?” Jord looked down at him and stroked his chestnut brown curly hair.

“Well haven’t had time for it for a long time and somehow… I’m missing it?” Aimeric tried to explain it somehow. Jord’s smile widened. “You’re so cute.”

Aimeric sighed annoyed and pinched his side, then he sat up a little, blanket still over his shoulders, and put his hands on the waistband of Jord’s sweatpants before pulling them down to his knees. He leaned forward again to kiss him and applied some pressure onto his crotch with his left hand, he could already feel Jord’s erection building up slowly as he massaged him through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts.

“Apparently you missed it too”, Aimeric commented quietly as he released the kiss and winked at Jord, whose cheeks turned red and his breathing was unsteady.

“Maybe”, Jord replied, just tilting his head slightly, which Aimeric saw as an invitation and he leaned back to him and kissed his jaw along his neck.

He sucked from time to time on Jord’s sensitive thin skin but paid much more attention to his needy erection. Aimeric pulled down his boxer shorts and wrapped his hand around his exposed cock, which demanded attention. Jord moaned softly at Aimeric’s gentle touch and put his head more into his neck as he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy this. Aimeric sat back a little and let his hand continue to work around his hard throbbing cock, varying the pressure on him and moving his hand up and down, with his thumb he spread the first drops of his pre-cum over his tip, causing Jord to moan further.

Aimeric enjoyed it when he managed it to get Jord this far because he would only let himself go in his presence and that made Aimeric feel somehow proud. He then changed the pace when Jord began to thrust into his hand, bucking his hips against his hand, moaning his name again and again quietly and losing himself completely for Aimerics touch. Aimeric smiled, a soft groan then escaped his lips as he felt that Jord was coming closer to his orgasm, his own erection pressing against the fabric of his pants and throbbing in it. He was so close himself, he thought he didn’t even have to lay a hand on himself.

When he gave Jord a few more strokes with his hand, he came with a loud groan in his hand,which led to Aimeric coming with a rough moan in his pants as well.

He left his hand around Jord’s flaccid cock, let him rode out his orgasm high. Jord slowed down his hips movement and then he stilled it.

Aimeric looked up to him and Jord looked back, with a wide satisfied smile on his pretty flushed face.

“Did you came just because you jerked me off?” he asked, his voice in a low rough tone and his eyes reflected the pleasure of the previous activity, which turned on Aimeric and he could feel how this sight sent a warm feeling into his lower region.  
He then laughed. “Yes, seems so.” He winked at him and Jord shook his head laughing, he put his hand in Aimeric’s neck and pulled him back to kiss him before turning them so that Aimeric was now under him and he could thrust his hips against his crotch, which caught Aimeric off-guard as he let out a surprised moan.

“Oh damn. I think I like that”, he said in a hoarse voice.

“Almost thought so”, Jord said with a wink and kissed him again, this time more passionate while moving his hips over and over against Aimeric’s. His erection builds up again from this action.

Aimeric decided for himself that he could spend the next few days exactly like this, especially when the two of them realized that it had started to snow outside again so that they were snowed in for the next few days now.

Great.


	8. Christmas company trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent, Jord, Orlant and Lazar are going on a company excursion to an escape room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on a true Story. :D  
I was yesterday in this room and it was a lot of fun. <3

The company in which Laurent worked made a company excursion to an Escape Room as a sort of “Christmas party” with subsequent nice dining afterward. Laurent stood in the waiting room of the building, along with Lazar, Orlant and Jord.

The four would form a team for the psycho trap room.

Then their game leader came around the corner and looked into the waiting area. “The team for the psycho traps?”

“Here”, Orlant said, drawing attention to himself. The game director nodded and told them to follow him. “The last one please close the door”, he said and Laurent closed the door behind him. Now the four of them stood at the door of their room.

“So, behind this door is your game room. I’m your game leader and I’ll guide you through the game, sometimes I’ll give you tips when I see you’re getting nowhere and sometimes even when you smile into the camera that’s on every corner of the room and wave at me”, he started to explain.

The four nodded understandingly.

“And now for the most important question, which of you is the bravest?” the game leader asked and looked at them waiting. The four of them looked at each other, they laughed nervously. No one was quite the bravest until Laurent raised his hand. “What must the bravest do? Is he alone somewhere?”

“Yes, he will be separated from the others.”

Laurent took his hand down again and looked at the other three. “One of you has to do this, please.”

Lazar then agreed to do so. “Then I’ll do it. Sounds funny.”

“Well, then please let each of you take a card like this, it’ll be important to you in the game, because you’ll be a personality in this game.”

Laurent took his card and put it over his neck. Lazar also took one, read the name, grinned and put it on as well. Jord and Orlant took what was left and they put the cards around their necks as well.

“And now, please take these sacks here and put them over your head”, said the game leader and handed them four black sacks. They took these, looked at them skeptically, then stood up in a line one behind the other and put the bag over their heads before touching their shoulders so as not to get lost, then the game leader led Lazar in and the others followed carefully.

“Bravest player, come with me”, he said and Lazar took his hands and let himself be led by him. “Careful, there’s a little elevation”, he told him.

“Now please just go up to the wall.” He let him go with that sentence. Lazar laughed nervously and tried to move forward blindly without running against the wall and seriously injuring himself. He heard the game leader lead his three colleagues and take them somewhere else, then something happened and a tape with a story was played.

They were in the head of a man with a split personality (It’s based loosely on the movie “Split” but to know that movie wouldn’t help them.) The four have assumed the role of four of the 24 personalities and their goal now was to find the true personality of the man and liberate him before the two evil personalities fully attain control.

The tape was finished and the music started, now the four of them could finally take the sack off of their heads.

Lazar tore his down, slowly it got really warm under the dark fabric, and he stroked through his hair before he looked around. He was alone in a padded cell.

“At least, my dream has come true, a padded cell for me alone”, he joked out loudly.

“Lazar, don’t get used to it too soon”, sounded the voice of Orlant amused.

“No, don’t worry”, Lazar replied laughing and looked around in his cell. The walls were white and soft. He approached the barred door and looked out, it was dark there but he could see a switch a little further away on the wall with the lettering. “See more”.

“Lazar do you have anything in your cell?” Laurent asked out loud. Lazar turned around and took a closer look at his cell. Nothing. “No I don’t have anything here, it’s just white and that’s it. There’s not even a loose tile or anything.”

“Hm. Okay.”

“Hey look, there’s a staff here”, Jord said and seemed to be pulling something out of somewhere.

“Cool. Lazar, can you use a staff?” Laurent asked. He thought about it and shook his head. “Not that I know. There’s nothing here, as I said.”

“The walls are labeled”, Orlant said, apparently he was touching the walls as Lazar could hear.

“We need something to be able to read exactly what it says”, Laurent said thoughtfully.

“Lazar, there’s a switch over there”, Jord said then.

“Yeah. I saw that too.”

“Then don’t say that you don’t need the staff! I’ll hand it over to you, wait a minute”, Laurent said and the next moment a long staff was on its way to him. Lazar took it and pulled it into his cell, then through the first grid outside and tried to press the switch with it. Now the light was completely off. But you could see the color of the black light on the walls.

“Wow that looks really cool”, Lazar was amazed, pulled the staff back to himself and kept it.

“We can finally read the names and dates on the wall”, Jord said enthusiastically.

“And there’s something over there to enter a code”, Orlant said.

“Perfect, now all we have to do is… Hush, somebody’s talking”, Laurent said slightly sharply. They listened to what the tape had to say. Lazar didn’t get very smart about what was logical; after all he was in a completely empty useless cell. This was nice.

He heard how the others were cheerfully guess working and randomly throwing numbers at each other, he could also hear that Laurent was anything but in a good mood by now and that Orlant seemed at some point visibly annoyed to press keys, while Jord tried to represent the calm pole for them.

Suddenly there had been a noise somewhere and something had fallen over. Lazar twitched because the sound was in his cell. He clasped the gate and shook it slightly. Nothing. “I want get out of here”, he whimpered quietly and breathed deeply. He didn’t want to turn around, what had appeared behind him? “Please no jump scare”, he muttered quietly and turned around. “Hey, a hatch opened!” He walked up to it and looked through it carefully. “Oh guys, I can see you.” He waved and Jord startled. “God Lazar, don’t do such a thing!”

“Sorry”, Lazar said grinning. “But hey, at least I have visual contact with you again. I missed you guys.”

“Don’t be so theatrical”, Laurent just said, twisting his eyes.

“Now what? The flap’s open and now?” Orlant asked and seemed to be looking for something on the walls.

“I don’t know man.” Lazar reached through the hole and stretched out his arm. “Oh, this is glass.”

“Really?” Laurent said amused.

“Ah, shut up”, Lazar hissed back and left his arm there while they kept thinking.

“Dear personalities”, sounded the game leader’s voice: “Search the hatch more closely.”

Lazar looked irritated against the wall, but then moved his arm and palpated the hatch, pulled his arm back a little and then grabbed around the hole. “Oh, there are buttons!” He shouted enthusiastically and squeezed on it.

“Lazar, stop a minute. I’m sure we have to keep an order”, Laurent said, then he murmured something and then asked out loud. “What are the names of your personalities?”

“Danny”, Orlant replied.

“Christine”, Jord said.

“I’ Tommy”, Lazar said.

“Allen”, Laurent said. “Okay, we had the year thing earlier. Jord, check out our names and read from oldest to youngest.”

Jord began to name the names in order, while Laurent searched from the other side where the names were around the hatch. “Okay. Lazar take your hand through the wall by the hole, then to your right down.”

Lazar did this and pressed the button. The name Tommy lit up. So they continued until the fourth name were all lighten up. A buzzer sounded and when Lazar looked to the side, the grid was now open.

“Oh finally! I am free”, he said delightedly and walked towards the door, then he stopped and pondered. The hallway was dark and what if he was alone out there? He didn’t want to go out alone.

Courageously, however, he took a deep breath and then walked out. Laurent, Jord and Orlant met him from their cell. “Oh, we’re all outside, how beautiful.”

“Yes, it worked out for all of us. Let’s go on”, Laurent said and then went ahead in the direction that the passage showed. There was a door at the end and two sensors. Jord had gone after him and ran into a box. He looked at the floor, bent down and lifted it up. “Look what I found”, he said and Laurent turned around. “What’s in there?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to open it right now.”

Orlant stepped forward and wanted to take off the box from Jord’s hands but he had already got it open. “Cards”, he announced.

“Oh great are we playing rummy?” Lazar asked grinning.

“I don’t think you can take the cards for that”, Laurent said.

“Too bad.”

“Orlant on the other hand, had gone to one of the sensors and held his card against it to see if anything happened.

“Hm, what do we have to do now?” he asked and looked at the others who were just busy with the cards.

“I don’t know either”, Laurent said, looking around the hallway when another door came into his sight. “Oh hey, there’s another door with a keyhole. I think we need to find a key for this?”

“Sounds like something. But first we should take a closer look at the cards, we have to do something with them, I think”, Jord said and looked through the cards.

Then suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Jord and Lazar were the ones who jumped away with a loud scream and went to their knees against the wall behind them, looking in shock and pale at the door where Laurent was still sitting calmly.

“Are you two serious?” he asked amusedly.

Jord and Lazar just nodded afraid.

Orlang laughed.

“Dear personalities, you weren’t so wrong with the sensor, but you must have seen the peephole, right?” the game leader said. Laurent got up and to the sensor, held out like Orlant recently, his card and then looked through the peephole.

“I see something. A man coming out of a door and then… going back to the right. He wrote something down.”

Orlant looked through the cards and found one with a pen on it. “Then maybe you need this card?”

Laurent nodded and took it, then Orlant went to the door and did the same before he looked through the hole. “I need the card with the doll on it.”

He went back and looked through the card, then he pulled out the right card. Jord also took a look through the door. “I think I need the teddy card.”

“I don’t want to look through this”, Lazar said. “I have trust issues since the thing with the door.”

“Lazar please don’t be such a jerk”, Laurent said.

“All right, okay”, he grumbled and put the card against the sensor and then looked through. “The handcuffs.”

“So then everyone takes their card and puts it on the sensors that symbolize the doors through which our personalities pass”, Laurent said and put his card on the sensor. Jord and Orlant did the same. Lazar had to look through the hole again because he hadn’t finished the video for fear of a jump scare, then he came back and put the card on one of the sensors as well.

With a loud creaking a door opened behind them and a children laughed, which made Jord and Lazar flinch again.

“I don’t want to go in there. I honestly don’t”, Lazar whimpered quietly.

“You’re such a coward”, Laurent snapped and went through the door. Orlant had to admit that he had also been scared at the door, but courageously followed behind Laurent. Lazar and Jord followed them, because they had no other choice.

“God, it’s cold in here”, Orlant said, looking around the room.

“I think we have to put something in here”, Laurent said, pointing to a platform with red and green lights on it.

“Something like that maybe?” Jord asked and held up a black pedestal with a glass figure on it.

“Exactly”, Laurent said and took it, he read the name and then put them in the right place. “Let’s find the rest of them.”

It was a quick search, but when it came to finding the last four figures. One was locked in a cage with a combination lock but nowhere were numbers found and the year of birth of the personality was not the combination, so it had to be something else.

“May I give you a hint?”

“Yes, please”, Lazar said.

“The building blocks. Childrens like to create their names out of them.”

Lazar’s eyes grew big. Why he didn’t think earlier about that? He had the box with them in his hands and had the idea of the numbers on it and then? He took the box away and ignored it. He kneeld down and took the building blocks out and began to form the name >>April<< and turned them over to the numbers in that order.

So they finally had their code. Laurent entered this and Jord took out the figure, handed it to Orlant, who put the figure on a green field. The last three figures were still a little more difficult fo find but they had solved it at some point, especially when they heard they only had ten minutes left.

From the podium came out another podium with a trophy inside. Laurent grabbed it and looked at him. “I know where this belongs.” He ran off and went into the hallway to the second sensor next to the door with the hole. Then he held out the trophy and the door opened with a loud buzz. Jord and Laza were scared again but gave each other a high five afterward because they had made it out alive.

“You were really scared as I saw”, the game leader said amused. Jord and Lazar turned red and cleared their throat.

“Yes, but they were also brave”, Orlant said with a wide grin and Laurent smiled mildly.

All in all they could definitely make such a trip more often. They were a good team and it was a lot of fun, Laurent had to admit and with Lazar and Jord, who were constantly frightened, it was just amusing. Next time they’ll be doing the castle dungeon. Just so Laurent and Orlant had something to laugh about.


	9. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pallas has a present for Lazar. 
> 
> *
> 
> Lazar/Pallas

Lazar and Pallas have decided to spend Christmas Eve alone since they have to spend the next tow day anyway with lots of other people and lots of food.  
Especially when it came to visiting Pallas' family.

"Boy, you definitely have to eat more and you really need to go a bit more in the sun," Pallas' grandmother had said to Lazar last Christmas, which made Pallas laugh and left Lazar pretty stunned.

In any case. They would have this Christmas day to themselves, the request even came from Pallas himself, which had surprised Lazar a little bit, but he had nothing against it either. He should be fine, he found it nice to spend Christmas alone with him.

What he hadn't expected was the fact that Pallas had obviously planned something 'big' for this eve.

Among other things, a nicely prepared cozy dinner for two.  
Lazar thought the gestures were incredibly sweet, usually Pallas was less romantic, but there seemed to be exceptions. With which Lazar was fully okay, at least one compensated for the completely lack of romance in their relationship.

Not that it was a problem in any way for them both.

"Somehow you look nervous," Lazar said straight out when he looked at his boyfriend, who clearly couldn't fix his eyes on one steady point.  
Pallas glanced at him and cocked his head slightly before saying, "Maybe a bit. But there is a reason."  
Lazar's eyes widened with surprise. "Huh? Which one?"  
"Later." Pallas grinned mysteriously.

Lazar began to imagine all the situations in his head.

And he would be so wrong with every one of that.

Later in the evening Lazar was sitting on the sofa, Pallas lying next to him with his head embedded on his lap and comfortably watching TV. Pallas kept drawing small patterns on Lazar's thigh with his finger, which he only did when he was extremely nervous.

"Say what's going on? You've been drawing patterns on my leg for an hour and the last time you did it was before our first time," Lazar said calmly, looking down at Pallas, who looked at him with fawn eyes ,  
"Yes, that's right," Pallas said, moving under Lazar's arm, which was still resting on his waist. Then he got up and briefly went out of the living room. Lazar turned on the television and watched him go, unsure whether to follow him, but his curiosity won out in the end. He got up and followed Pallas into the bedroom, who was coming towards him, and they both ran into each other.

"I thought you were waiting."  
"You know me and my curiosity."  
"That's true."

Pallas grinned at him and then said. "If we're here anyway ..." He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Lazar's heart pounded against his chest.

"Lazar, I think I'll talk too much again soon .. Please just stop me, okay?"  
Lazar looked at him in confusion, but nodded slowly.  
"Good ..." Pallas shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his right arm was behind his back and he seemed nervous playing with something in his hand.  
Lazar grinned. Slowly he seemed to know what it was going to be and God yes. It was so much better than anything he had imagined before. But he would play along.  
"We have been with each other for a long time now and still we don't annoy us that much even if we see us now nearly 24/7."  
"Romantic." A smile.  
"I know."

Pallas grinned shyly, that sweet shy grin that had caught Lazar's attention ten years ago, then he handed him out a small box. Lazar took it in his hand, he couldn't help grinning, especially when he opened the box and found a simple silver ring.

"Oh man," was the first thing Lazar released, then he wrapped an arm around Pallas' neck and pulled him towards him for a kiss. "Yes. Quite a lot and very often yes!" he laughed against his lips and he could feel Pallas slowly relaxing and starting to laugh. "I'm glad. I love you."  
"I love you too, my fiance."  
Pallas looked at him with a loving grin.  
"Wow, that sounds so nice", Lazar said happy.  
"It really does. But it was just the first part of the present for tonight."  
Lazar listened up and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Aha?"  
"Neither of us are romantic or even cliché," he replied with a wink and managed to put the ring on Lazar's finger in a small, quick movement before he took the box from him and kissed him again, then he gently directed him to the bed.

"Oh! I like where this is going."  
"That's what I was expecting."


	10. Ice Skating "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikandros and Dame are going Ice Skating after school.
> 
> *
> 
> Bromance between Nikandros & Damen

"Well, are you ready for our after-school ice skating date?"  
"Of course, I hope you too?"  
"You can bet on it."

Damen had lied. He wasn't ready, he hadn't been ice skating for a good five years and had no idea if he still could do it at all, but he really wanted to do something more "sport" this winter. Nikandros, the best friend he was, had agreed to keep him company with that.  
What Damen appreciated because after all, Nikandros could skate plus he was the only person who wouldn't judge Damen if he embarrassed himself.

He thought about it again briefly.

Cross out the last one.

Nikandros would be the first person who would laugh and then he would eventually come to help Damen. When he finished laughing. Maybe.

"At least I'm looking forward to it." Nikandros grinned widely at Damen.  
"I'm happy about that. I actually am, even if I haven't been for ages, so please be lenient with me."  
"Always with you, sweetie."  
"Too kind of you." Damen rolled his eyes, grinning.

Then the bell rang for the next lesson and their paths separated until the next class.

*

Damen and Nikandros had taken the subway to the stop and were walking through the park towards the ice rink.

"I hope you remember that way when we go back", said Nikandros, who had lost all orientation. This was clearly not his urban area.  
"Of course. I live around here, I know where to go. Trust me."  
"The last time you said that we were somewhere in another part of the city and none of us knew anything about it!"  
"How long ago?"  
"Three months?"  
"Oh."  
Damen grinned encouragingly. "It's different this time."  
"I hope so." Nikandros smiled slightly.

*

Nikandros had run enthusiastically onto the ice and was drifting on it.  
"I missed that," he said with a sigh.  
Damen had followed him and tried to find the right moment to get on the ice without kissing it directly. Nikandros no longer seemed to be able to watch this tragedy and grabbed Damen by the arm and simply pulled him up onto the ice, supported him until he was safe and then took his hand.

"Let's go the first round together, adapt to me, then nothing can go wrong," he said encouragingly.  
Damen nodded. "Thank you."

*

Finally, a few hours had passed that the two had spent on the ice. Damen had become more and more secure on the ice and at some point the two of them had started to make their rounds comfortably while singing and dancing along with the songs - whereby Damen had hit their faces onto the ice once or twice, to Nikandros' amusement.

But Nikandros was there to lend him a helping hand, so Damen would get back onto his feets quite quickly.

At some point Damen managed it not to fall to the ice ground and he drove over it with a certain elegance. Nikandros never was so proud.  
(Except for the one time Damen went up to him and said he hit finally an A in a Math test for which he'd learned with him together.)

*

"We should do something like this more often," said Damen on their way back to the train station while wandering through the dark park and without good orientation.  
"How about next week? Same day and same time?" Nikandros suggested.  
"Sounds good," said Damen humming.  
Nikandros grinned. "Nice."

Brief silence. Then: "Say, where are we actually?"  
Damen looked at him and smiled apologetically.  
"You are the worst. I swear! Give me your phone, maybe maps know where we are."


	11. Christmas Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pallas and Lazar are decorating the christmas tree.
> 
> *
> 
> Lazar/Pallas

"And the last box." Lazar placed them roughly on one of the other four boxes. "I really didn't know we had so much decorative stuff only for christmas."  
Pallas, who was lying on the sofa, leaned up on his elbow and looked over the backrest at Lazar and then at the boxes. "Oh. That's quite a bit, yes."  
Lazar grinned. "I didn't buy them."  
Pallas blushed a little and said cheekily: "At least it is not completely senselessly invested, it is used anyway."  
"It's true. Every year again."

*

"Why is decorating so exhausting?" They had just made it to the half of the decoration, the tree was somewhere between the yearly fair and christmas aesthetic and Pallas was still motivated to decorate it more.  
"Oh come on, don't be lazy," he replied, starting to clip on the first LED candle.  
Lazar sighed theatrically: "I'm not lazy! I'm just old."  
Pallas glanced at him, eyebrow raised and lips pressed thinly together. "Mhhhmm .. sure. You're just four years older than me." Then he threw the empty crate to Lazar. "At least make yourself useful and start to clean up."  
"Aye."

*

Lazar finished cleaning up faster than expected. He was lying on the sofa, legs stretched out and hands clasped on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. He could still hear Pallas working on the tree, but at some point he started swearing more than anything else. Lazar, curious as he was, sat up and looked over, only to see that Pallas had wrapped himself in the lights and was now unable to get out. Lazar smiled at the sight and Pallas seemed to notice that he was being watched, he looked up and looked Lazar in the eye.  
"Amused?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well." He continued to pull on the cables of the lights and tried to get them so loose that he can step out, but somehow they only got tighter around his ankles.  
"Help me."  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Fuck you."  
"Rude but Okay."

Lazar got up and came up to Pallas, looking for the loose end of the string of lights and starting to develop it.  
"Turn in a circle," said Lazar finally. Pallas nodded obediently and began to turn with Lazar's movement.

At some point they had managed to get Pallas out of the chain of lights. Lazar held the cables in his hand and grinned at his boyfriend. "It's like unwrapping gifts, I could just go ahead with it." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Pallas rolled his eyes but grinned. "Just let me finishing put them on, right?"  
"OK."  
Lazar handed him the lights and Pallas took them, turned to the tree and continued his lights journey, while Lazar just slapped his ass and whistled approvingly.  
"You are the worst."  
"But you love me?"  
"This is unfortunately true."  
"What does unfortunately mean here?"

Pallas looked over his shoulder and winked when the last LED was clipped onto the tree, he turned to him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and led him to their bedroom.

*

Lazar had woken up in the middle of the night, peeling himself out of bed and going into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. When he passed the living room, he stopped short and looked at the tree. Pallas had forgotten something important, he went in and bent down to get something out of one of the boxes.

The golden star for the top.

He stood on his tiptoes and attached the star, losing his balance and tipping to the side. However, he was caught. He looked up and looked into Pallas' amused grin.

"Amused?"  
"Maybe."


	12. What Christmas means to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas! Damen and Laurent has the same present Idea.
> 
> *
> 
> Damen/Laurent

After a relaxing day at the Christmas market, Laurent and Damen came back home. Charls, the cat, was extremely happy to see them again - he went straight to their bedroom.

  
"I can see that Charls missed us," said Damen amused.  
"Absolutely," Laurent agreed. "I'll do the dishes, would you warm up the mulled wine?"  
"Sure."

Laurent let the water in, squeezed the tube of detergent, which Damen commented with a 'If this overflows, we have a bubble bath' and Laurent only smiled at this comment and turned on a Christmas playlist, then he turned off the tap and began to wash the dishes.

  
Damen, meanwhile, took a pot and put it on the stove, then he took the bottle of mulled wine out of the cupboard and emptied it into the pot to let it heat up.

  
*

  
A little later the two found themselves cuddled up on the sofa with a blanket and two cups of mulled wine. There was a horror movie on TV that Laurent had chosen that wouldn't scare Damen too much.

  
"That's how Christmas Eve can go for me every year," Laurent said with a happy grin and stretched a little to give Damen a kiss on the jaw before he laid his head back in the crook of his neck.

"That is true, but you only get the present once today," said Damen with a grin and Laurent looked up. "What?"  
"After the film," said Damen, just winking and grumbling Laurent lay back.

*

After the film was over, Laurent sat up and looked at Damen. It wasn't as if he was impatient, but over time the bad feeling crept in that he and Damen had the same idea.

  
"I'll just warm up the mulled wine and then go get it, right?" said Damen, smiling and Laurent nodded. He took his mobile phone and connected it to the speaker in the open kitchen to play Stevie Wonder's 'What Christmas means to me'. He watched as Damen turn on the stove and the smell of mulled wine drifted slowly through the apartment again.

  
Then Damen had disappeared into their room.

  
Laurent took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and take his gift for Damen out of his drawer, then sneaked back onto the sofa and waited for Damen to come back.

  
*

Damen went around the sofa and knelt before Laurent.

Laurent couldn't suppress a grin. They had the same idea, he couldn't believe that. Damen was made for him, that was for sure, Laurent thought happy.

"Laurent, I know it's a cliché time but I thought the idea was cute and I still have a romantic streak it seems." Damen said with a grin and Laurent just nodded with a laugh, which confused Damen a little as he tilted his head in question.

  
"Please keep talking," Laurent said with a small warm smile.

  
Damen nodded. "I want to ask you if you want to marry me?" He pulled his hand from behind his back and held out an open little box with a silver ring, which had a blue stone on it, to Laurent.

Laurent grinned happily, tears welling in his eyes. "Yes! A thousand times yes. Even if you stole my idea from me. "  
Damen's eyes widened. "What?“  
"Later but first." Laurent held out his hand and Damen immediately put the ring on him, happily stroked it with his thumb and then looked back at Laurent, who looked at him smiling and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

  
Laurent broke away and pulled a box out of his sweatshirt pocket. "I had the same idea for tonight," he said, opening the box. Laurent had bought the same ring as Damen had.  
"Oh god", Damen laughed and got up to drop onto the sofa next to Laurent.  
"I don't have to ask, but I still ask. Do you want to marry me?"   
„Yes.“ Damen smiled happily and apparently couldn't believe his luck with Laurent yet. Laurent slipped the ring over his finger and Damen took the opportunity to pull him into a tight hug. They kissed lovingly. The moment seemed close to perfect until ... "The mulled wine!"  
"Damen! It's definitely overcooked by now, ”said Laurent with a laugh.  
"Yes, probably. But you can still drink it! "  
Laurent sank into the cushions while Damen got up and poured the mulled wine into two cups, then came back and gave Laurent his cup. He took a sip of the red warm liquid.  
"Congratulations, you successfully made children tea " laughed Laurent, amused.  
"Honestly?" Damen laughed. "This is a new success."  
"You can write it down in the calendar right away." Laurent winked and Damen leaned forward grinning and kissed his temple. "No, unfortunately I have to enter our engagement."  
"Our double engagement."  
"That makes it completely perfect."  
"Glad to hear that, to be honest."  
Laurent put his ringed hand on Damens and crossed their fingers.

  
_I see your smiling face_   
_Like I've never seen before_   
_Even though I love you madly_   
_It seems I love you more_   
_The little card you give me_   
_Will touch my heart for sure_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you all a Merry Christmas!!! <3  
Hope you enjoyed the small OS Collection!  
Huge thanks to everyone who gave Kudos! (I appreciated them a lot!) and thanks to all the reviewer <3 !!!
> 
> See ya on my next ffs :3


End file.
